


Rider Town: Enter Ex-Aid!

by TheDarkShadow



Series: Rider Town [7]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/pseuds/TheDarkShadow
Summary: Ex-Aid's cycle has finished. It's time for them to join Rider Town!





	Rider Town: Enter Ex-Aid!

 Emu had wondered what he had gotten himself into now. He and his fellow riders had been called via a mysterious invitation that appeared in their office to go to a town called "Zawame". 

They were cautious at first, even Parado wasn't sure if they should go, but in the end their curiosity had gotten the better of them and so they took the trip. 

When they got there the first thing that they noticed was that the town was in shambles. To Emu, it looked like there hasn't been any human activity for at least a couple of years. 

"We're wasting our time," Hiro pointed out as he looked at his watch, 

"You think it was just a prank after all?" Poppy, or Asuna as she was presenting as, asked as she looked around. 

"This town has seen better days, there isn't a soul left," Kiriya pointed out and Taiga merely sighed heavily beside him. 

"Can we hurry this up? I'm not comfortable with leaving the clinic under Nico's control," Taiga pointed out, already imagining the trouble the girl could cause in his newly re-opened clinic. 

Before they could turn around, however, Parado raised a hand to stop them. "There's someone here," the bugster pointed out and everyone stilled. 

From one of the building windows, a shot was fired and the group scattered to avoid it. 

"Is it a bugster?!" Emu asked. 

"Doubt it. I would have known if there were any here!" Kuruto exclaimed. 

Looking at one another, the group transformed into their rider forms and quickly formed into a defensive circle to cover all sides. 

"Well, what do you know. They really ARE all riders," a voice said from a lampost. 

Kiriya looked up and saw someone that looked a lot like a rider only he was half green and half black. 

"I told you so! Nii-san's information is never wrong!" Another voice, coming from the direction where they were shot from said. This time the rider-looking person had a motiff of a...

"Grape....?" Poppy asked in confusion. 

"You think they know where Takatora is?" The half green half black rider asked.

"I don't know but even if they don't, they'd need to come with us. Their cycle is over after all!" The grape rider answered. 

"Come with you? What are you talking about?" Brave asked. 

"I know the name Takatora. He was one of our business partners a few years ago, but he suddenly disappeared." Kuruto pointed out as the group slightly lowered their guard, 

"Yeah, we can answer what happened there," The grape rider said before pulling off what looked to be a padlock from his belt. A light eminated from him and vanished, revealling a young boy. "Sorry about that. We really needed to confirm if you were riders first," he explained with a smile. "I'm Kureshima Mitsuzane," he introduced with a small bow. "I'm also Kamen Rider Ryuugen,"

"And I'm Hidari Shoutaro," The green and black one introduced as he reverted back to his non-rider form. "Kamen Rider W." 

"AAAH!" Emu explained. "You're....you're our senpai!!" 

Mitsuzane nodded. 

"B-but you guys disappeared after your battles finished!!" 

"And you're going to find out why," Shoutaro said with a smirk. 

"Does that mean....that our fight is also finished?" Hiro asked cautiously as he removed his Gashatt from his driver, the rest doing the same. 

"Not entirely, but you're already qualified to go home," Mitsuzane answered.

"Go home?" Taiga asked. 

Shourtaro nodded. "Kamen Riders can never live a normal life after their fights, that's why they leave this dimension and live somewhere else. We only come back from time to time to tie up loose ends or give a hand to other riders."

"And where exactly do you go?" Kuruto asked, interest piqued.

"Follow us and you'll find out."

* * *

"Where the heck are we?" Taiga asked as he looked around. 

Mitsuzane smiled. "Everyone, welcome to Rider Town!" He said happily. 

"I thought this place was just a myth," Hiro said as he looked around as well and saw a huge mechanical yellow robot throw a football at a flying white rider. 

"We'd like to keep it a surprise until we deem it's time to bring in the new riders," Shoutaro explained before spotting someone and waving. 

"So who runs this place?" Kuruto asked eagerly. 

"My brother, Kureshima Takatora," Mitsuzane said before looking down. 

"You don't seem very happy about it," Parado pointed out. 

"That's because he's been missing for some time now," a newcomer, the one Shoutaro was waving at, told them. "We lost contact with him when he went to see what the fuss was about with the new Sentai," he added. "I'm Philip, by the way, the other half of Kamen Rider W."

"The Kyurangers?" Emu asked. "I've met them. They're good people," he shared. "Their leader, Lucky, is a very energetic guy."

"So you know them? Then maybe you can help us look for Nii-san!" Mitsuzane exclaimed, determination in his eyes. 

"I-I suppose," Emu admitted. 

"Mitsuzane-kun, we should let them settle in first," Philip reminded the younger. 

"Ah right....sorry about that," Mitsuzane said dejectedly. 

"Don't worry. We'll find him," Shoutaro reassured the younger.

* * *

"This is an interesting place to be in, don't you think?" Emu asked as Parado came in the room while carrying the last box of his (their) belongings.

Putting the box down on top of a larger one, Parado nodded and smiled. "It would seem like there are a lot of people here that would be willing to play with us," he quipped happily, making Emu smile as well. 

That's true. There are a couple of young riders here like Mitsuzane-kun who would most likely indulge us," Emu answered before frowning upon mentioning the name. 

"What's wrong, Emu?" Parado asked as he moved over to the bed and sat down. 

"Something that Mitsuzane-kun said earlier," Emu started. "About his brother being missing after going to check on the Kyurangers. You don't think something happened, do you?"

Parado thought for a while, looking out the sliding door that led to the balcony in their little 1 bedroom loft. It was great that they got the one on the top most floor of the building that was practically handed to their team. "Anything is possible," he admitted. "But if you're concerned, we could try contacting them," he suggested. "You have a way to do that, right?" he asked. 

"I think so..." Emu said with a thoughtful nod. "I'd also like to check out how Build is doing. He seems burdened."

"Emu," Parado said, tone reprimanding. "They warned us about interfering with the new Rider's cycle, remember?"

"Yes...but."

Parado sighed before smiling and standing from the bed. He took the few steps he needed to stand in front of Emu before wrapping his arms around the doctor. "He'll be fine." 

"Alright," Emu conceded as he rested his head on Parado's shoulder. 

* * *

Hiro sighed as he looked at the boxes waiting to be unpacked at his own flat. He had to help his father (who is now his neighbor) unpack before he could do his own. By the time they had finished, the sun was starting to set and Hiro decided that he'll just do the unpacking the next day and check out the "Cafe Charmant" that he had been hearing about from the other riders. 

That should tide him over for the night. After all, he also had a voucher for a free meal for his first visit. A welcome gift from Gaim.

Taking one last look at the boxes, he turned around and grabbed his keys before heading outside. 

He decided to take the elevator going down, not willing to use the stairs for the remaining three floors to head to the ground level. He wondered if Kiriya felt lucky to get the first floor rooms beside Dan Kuruto. Once he got in the Elevator, he saw Taiga heading down as well. Giving him a brief nod, he headed inside and pressed the "Door Close" button. 

Looking up at the screen, he watched as the numbers decreased. "When are you having Saiba Nico move in?" he asked casually. 

"When she promises not to get over excited over every single thing," Taiga answered with a heavy sigh. 

"She's still a handful?" Hiro asked. 

"You have no idea," Taiga muttered before they heard the pinging sound that indicated that they have reached the first floor. 

"I'm heading to Charmant," the former ex-doctor supplied as soon as they stepped out. "I didn't have time to pass by the market before we came here."

"Same," Hiro said, deciding to keep the fact that he hadn't unpacked a single thing and would probably be spending the night on a bed with no covers because he didn't label the boxes. 

Taiga smirked. "Want to go together?" he asked. 

* * *

Cafe Charmant was filed with an assortment of groups. There was one large group that was very loud, laughing about one thing or another. Hiro recognized Fourze among them and supposed that the others were his friends. On another side were some people all wearing the same red uniform, he overheard the word "Baron" from them before deciding to turn his attention to his pasta and his company. 

"She would be staying in the same floor as you, right?" Hiro asked. "Saiba Nico."

"Most probably. Either that or she goes on the same floor as Poppy," Taiga supposed as he dug into his own meal of soy-glazed chicken and rice. 

"It was also nice of them to set up a way for us to get to the hospital without any fuss," Hiro added. 

"Yeah," Taiga supposed. 

"Oh hey, so I'm not the only one irresponsible enough to forget stuff to make a home-cooked meal~" came a familiar happy voice. 

"Kiriya, why am I not surprised?" Taiga asked before chuckling as he watched their other rider join their table with a table number. "What did you get?" 

"Pasta," Kiriya answered. "Wanted something simple," he added before removing his shades. "Quite a spread, huh?" he asked the two as he looked around the cafe. "This will take some time getting used to."  

Taiga nodded. "Did Dan Kuruto agree on letting W take a look if he can restore you?" he asked casually. 

"Nah, he's too proud playing god," Kiriya said as he waved a hand dismissively. "As long as I can stick around I don't particularly mind," he added as he nodded his head. "I'm surprised Emu isn't here with Parado."

"Guess they're more responsible than us," Taiga teased. 

"Or they're just preoccupied," Hiro said casually and smirked as he saw the two blush slightly and avert their gazes. 

"Let's go with responsible," Taiga said.

"Seconded," agreed Kiriya.

* * *

Mitsuzane swallowed nervously as he stood behind the man in white. He had reported the most recent sighting of his brother and he could practically feel the wave of anger mixed with worry coming from the man. 

"What do we do now?" Mitsuzane asked, voice low and almost quiet. 

"We get him back," came the low rumbled response of the man in white. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda disappointed that no one is guessing who the man in white is. xD
> 
> Anyway, there's a /possible/ upcoming crossover with Sentai World as hinted at the very end. What trouble has Takatora gotten himself into?!


End file.
